girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Moloch von Zinzer
Von Zinzer redirects here. You may also be looking for Omar von Zinzer. Moloch: I don't have any "secret knowledge." I just don't want to die. Violetta: I don't believe you. That's cheating. Moloch von Zinzer is one of Agatha Heterodyne's closest and most competent minions, despite, or perhaps even because of, his refusal to mentally accept that this is the position in which he has found himself. History Von Zinzer was a soldier and mechanic for Duke D'Omas until Klaus defeated the Duke. , Moloch and his brothers, who were crewing the walking gunboat Vienna 707, decided to head to Paris. Unfortunately, Bangladesh DuPree found them as they crossed the Wastelands and blew up the gunboat. Moloch and his brother Omar were two of the few survivors. They wandered from town to town until they came to Beetleburg, where Omar robbed Agatha Clay of her locket. Soon after this, Omar died suddenly, leaving Moloch to conclude that Agatha's locket was the cause. Moloch went to find Agatha and confront her, but Klaus captured them both. Thinking that Moloch was the spark responsible for the Search Engine that Agatha built and that Agatha was his girlfriend, Klaus took them both to Castle Wulfenbach. Moloch tried to pretend to be a spark, while seeking an opportunity to escape. Agatha assisted him until he threatened to hurt her in order to buy himself more time. Agatha kicked him out of "his" lab and refused to continue pretending to be his girlfriend, endangering his deception. The Baron's son, Gilgamesh decided to help him, however, and Moloch was able to fool the Baron until the activation of a Hive Engine outed Agatha as a spark. Moloch was sentenced to Castle Heterodyne as a result of his deception. Gil gave him a suicide pill to take, saying it was the only thing he could do to help, but Moloch was horrified and has apparently not taken it; it's therefore possible he still has it on his person. As a recent prisoner, he was assigned to the prisoners' kitchen. Having little or no sense of taste, other prisoners find his cooking abominable, but at least he learned a few for dealing with the kitchen's little habits. Moloch has since followed Agatha nearly to the heart and then to the bowels of Castle Heterodyne. In the process he has freed a stuck door, escaped a Fun-Sized Mobile Agony and Death Dispenser, crushed a really big spider, assisted with a Si Vales Valeo procedure, and rigged the tackle of an improvised elevator. Consequently, he seems to have impressed and subsequently befriended both Violetta and Fräulein Snaug. As well as, recently impressed Sanaa Wilhelm. Future He may have been seen in the Future, working with Agatha to find the survivors of the Vienna, ''suggesting he may remain employed as her minion for some time. If this is him, it is of note, and rather suggestive, that he wears the Heterodyne trilobite around his neck. Personal Quirks He has a massive crush on fellow inmate Sanaa Wilhelm. One instance of Moloch's (almost) complete lack of gustatory discrimination is depicted (but not remarked upon) in Castle Wulfenbach. One example: Moloch appears to something from a vat labelled ''Do not drink. Agatha that the drink dissolved the bottom of the cup. This taste for the parlous seems to be a general part of his personality. He helps Agatha with her tools; he nearly falls to his death barging through the stuck door; he apparently sniffs a jar of , from which we know his sense of smell is not totally absent. Let's just hope for his sake that Castle Heterodyne doesn't find out about his strong stomach, given that it would make him much more likely to survive drinking the Jagerbrau. The castle already regards him as a strong candidate for becoming a member of the Jagerkin. The castle just may see an opportunity it can't pass up. On the other hand, Moloch has a very strong survival mentality. While he lacks special training and, therefore, skills, The Works Moloch von Zinzer is depicted on his The Works card rather dubiously reading Mad:The BEGINNERS'S GUIDE to building a MONSTER. The card "details" mention Soldier and Mechanic. Possibly relevant outside information The name "Moloch" is known from the Bible, traditionally understood as a Canaanite god to whom children were sacrificed in fire. The name can also be read as "king". Moloch has shown amazing powers at getting weak sparks ,and sparks as strong as Agatha to work. He also has a harem that he doesn't know about going with all the female minions to date that stayed for more than 5 pages. Zola doesn't count because she obviously had plans to keep Strumvorus with as little power as possible after Gilgamesh's legit father was overthrown (can still be disproved). See also Secret Blueprints: Moloch & Omar von Zinzer minions Category:Agatha's minions Category:Castle Heterodyne inmates Moloch von Zinzer Moloch von Zinzer Category:Levantine Mythology